


24 Hours of Prideshipping

by SpiritGriffon



Series: Atem and Seto's Unending Game AU [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Atem's alignment is Chaotic Chaos and nothing will ever convince me otherwise, Cats, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritGriffon/pseuds/SpiritGriffon
Summary: A normal day in the life of Kaiba Seto and Muto Atem, boyfriends.
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi
Series: Atem and Seto's Unending Game AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1400068
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	24 Hours of Prideshipping

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Ladies, Gentlemen, and Duelists! This was a short little AU thing I posted on Tumblr shortly before DSoD came out in the US, but I went back and fixed one or two little things and present it to you now as a third part of the The Unending Game series.  
> I have two more new YGO fics I'm working on at the moment- a murder mystery feat. the lil Kaiba brothers and a big ol' Prideshipping AU mutichapter thing that... well, let's say for now it has a very different tone to this AU. They were both in my New Year's Resolutions to finish in 2020 so may goal is to get one or both of them done soonish!  
> ...But I'm not allowed to work on anything else before I finish the next chapter of the Halloween fic tho. It only needed a little bit more work on the day before Halloween 2019... the last day I worked on it. It's April 30th, 2020. I need to get that done asap...  
> Without further ado, enjoy!

**1 AM** \- Atem is staying the night at Seto’s. They are playing card games in bed. This can only end well.

 **2 AM** \- Seto’s third Blue Eyes is GONE. **_EVERYBODY PANIC_ **

**3 AM** \- Blue Eyes is not gone, just under a pillow. Seto has kicked over both decks.

 **4 AM** \- Sorting cards. Neither of them remember who had the foiley Polymerization.

 **5 AM** \- Putting cards in card sleeves. Seto is putting his deck in Obelisk the Tormentor sleeves. Atem is putting his in Toon Dark Magician Girl sleeves. Seto is silently judging him.

 **6 AM** \- Sun is up, time to sleep.

 **7 AM** \- Seto’s alarm goes off. They sleep through it.

 **8 AM** \- Time for Seto’s first meeting of the day. He sleeps through it.

 **9 AM** \- Time for Seto’s second meeting of the day. They are still sleeping. Mokuba says a silent prayer to Ra that they are both wearing pants and goes to wake his brother up. His prayers are answered.

 **10 AM** \- Seto is out the door in less than three minutes. Atem rolls over and goes back to sleep.

 **11 AM** \- Atem is awake. Everybody he knows is at college or at work. Atem is bored.

 **12 PM** \- Atem discovers that Seto’s laptop lets him buy things. He buys Blue Eyes Toon Dragon card sleeves.

 **1 PM** \- Atem buys Blue Eyes Toon Dragon bedsheets. Atem discovers one day shipping.

 **2 PM** \- Atem buys Blue Eyes White Dragon card sleeves and bedsheets as a preemptive apology.

 **3 PM** \- Seto gets a text alert during a meeting that one of his credit cards has been maxed out. He asks his secretary to freeze it. Atem discovers the laptop is no longer letting him buy things. Atem is bored again.

 **4 PM** \- By going through Mokuba’s bookmarks, Atem discovers that there are four animal shelters within ten kilometers that kill cats if they are not adopted within three days. Atem is no longer bored. Atem has a _Mission_. Seto is stuck in a meeting and wishing for death.

 **5 PM** \- Yuugi is out of class but refusing to help Atem. Atem goes to Jounouchi instead. Jounouchi agrees to help.

 **6 PM** \- Seto finally takes his lunch break and calls Atem. Atem does not answer. Seto considers calling Yuugi but decides against it. **He will come to regret this decision.**

 **7 PM** \- Somewhere along the line, Honda joined the mission. Anzu is not answering her cell. Atem is sure this is Yuugi’s fault.

 **8 PM** \- Seto is in his last meeting of the day. This meeting is very important. He tells himself this will be over soon.

 **9 PM** \- The meeting is not over. It is still very important. Seto is playing Pokémon under the table to avoid relapsing into Season 0 insanity. Nobody notices.

 **10 PM** \- Seto finally comes home. There is Blue Eyes merchandise everywhere. There are cats everywhere. There are probably cards everywhere, knowing Atem. There is also probably cat pee everywhere. Seto is hoping the two don’t overlap. Atem is not everywhere. Atem is nowhere. Seto screams his name anyway.

 **11 PM** \- Atem was not gone, just laying happily under a pile of purring cats. Seto politely informs him that the cats have to go. Atem politely informs Seto that cats are sacred beasts and are going nowhere. Seto can’t win. Seto never wins.

 **12 AM** \- Seto wants to sleep. Atem wants to play Duel Monsters. They play Duel Monsters.

 **1 AM** \- Seto’s third Blue Eyes is GONE


End file.
